


Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire

by Fictlionchick1



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Teen Wolf, but it gets happy, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictlionchick1/pseuds/Fictlionchick1
Summary: Derek always calls for an Omega after a battle. No one knows why, but they do know that the Omegas leave with bruises and refuse to tell anyone what happened.





	Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this has been on the backburner for a while, but I decided to man up and publish it. Inspired by another work which I can't find now that I need it. Enjoy!  
> Edit: Found the work thanks to a comment: Sacrificial Snuggles by Triscuitsandsoup.

The Hale pack almost never lost fights. Not only were they the largest pack in 100 miles, they had a banshee, a hellhound, two werecoyotes, a kitsune, and a former hunter.  
But this time they lost.

Two wolves died, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd.  
  
The enemy pack surrounded them and targeted their weakest members. Derek Hale had to call for retreat.  
  
When they got back to the Pack House after a fight, Derek always called for one of their Omegas. Everyone knew he always did after a battle, but no one knew what he did with them, just that they left with bruises and refused to tell anyone what happened, not even Dr. Deaton. Everyone loved Derek, though, and no one wanted to believe Derek hurt the Omegas.  
  
"Bring an Omega to my room in ten minutes," Derek ordered as soon as they returned to the Pack House. His Beta, Scott, and his Gamma, Isaac, exchanged worried looks and obeyed.  
  
The only Omega they could find was new to the pack, Stiles, and he was a were-fox, not a wolf, but the other Omegas were with their families or in town.  
Scott and Isaac approached Stiles in the rec room, where he was reading a comic book on a beanbag chair. He glanced up as they entered the room and put down his comic book, slowly raking a hand through his hair as he stood.  
  
"Derek?" was all he said. Scott nodded solemnly, and Stiles's Adam's Apple bobbed visibly.  
"Lead me to him," he said with false bravado.  
Scott and Isaac were nice enough to pretend they believed it.

When they arrived at Derek's door, Stiles's hands started shaking. Scott clapped him on the back. and leaned in. "No one but other Omegas know what Derek does. We all love and trust him, though, so we don't want to believe he'd hurt you." Stiles nodded and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."  
  
Scott and Isaac nodded and left.  
Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and gave himself a mental pep talk.  
_This_ _is_ _Derek_. _He_ _would_ _never_ _hurt_ me. He _saved_ me. _He's_ _not like them_.  
He opened the door.  
  
Derek was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.  
Stiles gulped, throat dry as a desert. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes." Derek's voice was emotionless, void of any inflection. "Take off your shirt and get on the bed."  
Stiles flinched back, catching Derek's attention. "What?"  
  
"Please don't," he whispered. Derek looked puzzled. "Don't what?"  
  
_Gulp_. "Don't make me do this."  
  
Understanding fell over Derek's face. "Oh my god, I am an idiot." He rushed over to Stiles and held him. "No. No, no, no, no. I don't want sex. I would never do that. I would never force anyone to do something like that." Stiles stared up at him, feeling vulnerable. "Then why?" Derek ducked his head and mumbled something.  
  
"I didn't quite hear that."  
  
He said, only slightly louder, "I like to cuddle."  
  
Stiles blinked. "Say what now?"  
  
“I like to cuddle. It calms down the Alpha instinct to protect, which is really strong after a battle. I wanted you to take you shirt off because skin-on-skin contact also helps. I had no idea you were nervous or scared. Didn’t Lydia or Malia tell you?”  
  
“They’re not here. Lydia is visiting family and Malia is shopping.”  
  
“Oh."  
  
Stiles shucked off his shirt and flopped on the bed. “Why don’t you let the other Omegas tell everyone that?”  
  
Derek snorted. “Can you imagine what our enemies would say if that got out? ‘The alpha of the Hale pack snuggles omegas after battles.’ I’d make us a laughingstock. Other packs would think us weak, easy targets.”  
  
“I hate that the world is like that.” Derek looked startled by Stiles’s vehemence.  
  
“I hate that this world targets the weak, instead of helping them. I hate that the strong only get stronger, and that people are so easily swayed by something like money. I hate that in other packs Omegas are treated like crap, and I hate that the way I was treated makes me see the world this way.”  
  
Stiles shuddered. “I hate that the way I was treated made me believe you would hurt me.”

Derek flopped onto the bed beside Stiles and tucked the werefox into his arms. “I hate it too.”


End file.
